The Warriors And The Agents
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The T.U.F.F agents go vacation to China but Snaptrap,Chameleon and Bird Brain follow them too and they're try to release the Mongolian Fist Demon and use it to make a disaster. The T.U.F.F agents,the Furious Five and Po must stop Snaptrap or Snaptrap,Chameleon and Bird Brain will release this demon and destroy the Valley of Peach?
1. The Vacation

The crossover story of T.U.F.F Puppy and Kung Fu Panda

Disclamier:I don't own T.U.F.F Puppy and Kung Fu Panda

Chapter 1 The Vacation

The T.U.F.F agents go to vacation in China.

"Okay here we are."Said Chief

"Yay I will meet my hero the Dragon Warrior."Said Dudley

"Who?"Asked Kitty

"Where did you live Kitty? you doesn't read this magazine?"Asked Dudley

Kitty grab the magazine from Dudley's hand.

"Po the Dragon Warrior defeated Temutai King of Qidan Clan."Said Kitty

"I never know."Said Kitty

"Keswick where's the place we're must go?"Asked Chief

"Go to the Val-Val-Val-Valley of Peach."Said Keswick

Now they're go to the Valley of Peach.

"This is beautiful place."Said Chief

"Hey everybody I'm hungry."Said Dudley

"Why don't we go to the noodle shop. I'm hungry too."Said Chief

They're walk into noodle shop of Po's dad."

"What do you want."Asked Mr. Ping

"4 noodle and one big moon cake."Said Dudley

After the launch...

"I like moon cake."Said Dudley

"Me too."Said Kitty

"BOOM!"

"What's happened?"Asked Kitty

"It's come from a Jade Palace."Said Mr. Ping

"The place that's the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five?"Asked Dudley

"Yes."Said Mr. Ping

"Ah who're the Furious Five."Asked Kitty

"They're the Dragon Warrior friends and his partner."Said Dudley

Now they're run to the Jade Palace.

At Jade Palace...

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Monkey

"HAHAHAHAHA my Iron Claws is stronger than all of you."Said Taotie

"Oh yeah but not everyone."Said Po

"Take that!"Said Taotie when he's punch to Po.

"What's happened on there?"Asked Dudley

"BLAM!"

Po was threw out and hit througth pass a door.

"AHHH!it's a Dragon Warrior."Said Dudley

"And he's come to this WAY!"Said Kitty

"BLAM!"

"OH!it's hurt."Said Po

"HAHAHAHA finally the mechanic is win Kung Fu."Said Taotie

"Not so fast you warthog."Said Dudley

"Who are you?"Asked Taotie

"I'm Dudley Puppy the great agent."Said Dudley

"And I'm his partner Kitty Katswell."Said Kitty

"I'm Taotie the mechanic and this is my weapon the Iron Claws."Said Taotie

"Oh and this is my son Bian Zao."Said Taotie

"Keswick are you created a new suit?"Asked Dudley

"Yes and I make better for-"Said Keswick

"Give it to me."Said Dudley

"Okay Iron Mutt is back!"Said Dudley

"Eat laser you STINKY!"Said Dudley

"My Iron Claws!"Screamed Taotie

"RUN SON RUN!"Screamed Taotie

"He's getting away!"Said Kitty

"He will be back."Said Po

"Um who are you."Asked Po

"I'm Dudley Puppy."Said Dudley

"And I'm his partner Kitty Katswell."Said Kitty

"I'm Keswick the scientist of T.U.F.F."Said Keswick

"And I'm chief of T.U.F.F."Said Chief

"Okay follow me maybe Master Shifu need to thanks you."Said Po 


	2. The Plan Of 3 Villian

The crossover story of T.U.F.F Puppy and Kung Fu Panda

Disclamier:I don't own T.U.F.F Puppy and Kung Fu Panda

Chapter 2 The Plan Of 3 Villian

In the bamboo forest...

"I can't believe you two guys are believe in the legend of the Mongolian Fist Demon. It's only a legend."Said Bird Brain

"Are you read this magazine?"Asked Snaptrap

"The Dragon Warrior defeated the Mongolian Fist Demon."Said Bird Brain

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Taotie

"OUCH!"Shouted Snaptrap

"What's happened to-hey wait you're Taotie the mechanic!"Said Snaptrap

"Yes."Said Taotie

"Your Iron Claws is the best weapon that's you ever created can I use it?"Asked Chameleon

"Yes I have another."Said Taotie

"Bye and good luck."Said Chameleon

"With this claws I can do everything I want."Said Chameleon

"Um hey how could we go to steal the jar that's imprisoned this demon if this legend is true."Asked Bird Brain

"I know you two go to make disaster in the the valley to get the Dragon Warrior,

the Furious Five and the agents out from the Jade Palace and I will transfrom into a janitor and go to steal the jar."Said Chameleon

"Okay maybe this is the best plan I ever heard from Chameleon."Said Bird Brain

"Okay let's do it."Said Snaptrap

At the Jade Palace...

"Thank you to all of you."Said Shifu

"BOOM!"

"Taotie is back!"Said Monkey

"No it's was me!with a new weapon that's Taotie given."Said Bird Brain

"Bird Brain?!you're follow us!"Said Kitty

"Not only him I'm come too."Said Snaptrap

"Snaptrap!"Said Dudley

"Give us the jar of Mongolian Fist Demon."Said Snaptrap

"Never."Said Po

"Bird Brain SMASH THEM!"Said Snaptrap

When they're figthing the Chameleon transfrom into a goose's janitor and go to steal the

Mongolian Fist Demon Jar and he's ran out.

"OUCH!"Screamed Snaptrap

"Okay you win this time but next round is us who will win Bird Brain RUN!"Said Snaptrap

"Hey Po what's the Mongolian Fist Demon Jar."Asked Kitty

"Kitty!are you read this-"Said Dudley

"I known Dudley and give it to me. The Dragon Warrior defeated the

Mongolian Fist Demon."Said Kitty

"Okay I will show inside of the HAAAAAAA!"Screamed Shifu

"The Mongolian Fist Demon Jar is gone!"Said Crane

"How could this happened?"Aksed Viper

"Master what're we gonna do?"Asked Tigress

"I know who behind this. It's Chameleon."Said Kitty

In the bamboo forest...

"HAHAHAHAHA!finally we're have this demon in our hands."Said Snaptrap

"Okay open it."Said Snaptrap

"ROAR!"

"That's Mongolian Fist Demon?"Asked Snaptrap

"Hey in magazine it's look bigger."Said Chameleon

"Can I look it?"Asked Bird Brain

"Yes."Said Chameleon

"Wait!look when the Dragon Warrior punch it. It was bigger."Said Bird Brain

"Okay let's punch and kick it."Said Snaptrap

"Give me the Iron Claws."Said Bied Brain

"I will transfrom into a Iron Claws and punch it."Said Chameleon

They're punch,kick and smash the demon and it grow to be a giant demon.

"Yes It's big like in the magazine now or bigger."Said Chameleon

"Okay Bird Brain throw it to the Valley of Peach."Said Snaptrap

"Okay."Said Bird Brain and he's grab the demon and throw it to the Valley of Peach and follow it.

"Let's follow that's demon."Said Snaptrap 


	3. Demon Rampage!

The crossover story of T.U.F.F Puppy and Kung Fu Panda

Disclamier:I don't own T.U.F.F Puppy and Kung Fu Panda

Chapter 3 Demon Rampage!

"Wow!it's big like in the magazine!"Said Dudley

"Okay how could we're stop the Mongolian Fist Demon."Asked Kitty

"Don't hurt it if you hurt the demon. The demon will bigger and stronger."Said Shifu

"I know what to do."Said Po

"You think a big moon cake ca-ca-ca can work?"Asked Keswick

"50-50"Said Po

"It's coming!"Shouted Chief

The Mongolian Fist Demon eat a big moon cake and Snaptrap,Chameleon and Bird Brain are come

to see what's happened.

"Hey why it not make a disaster."Asked Snaptrap

"I don't know but that cake is look delicious!"Said Chameleon and he's jump to the

big moon cake and eat it.

"Bird Brain destroy that CAKE!"Said Snaptrap

Bird Brain use Iron Claws smash at the moon cake and make the Mongolian Fist Demon angry.

"Oh it's really hurt!"Said Chameleon

"ROAR!"

The demon shoot Fire out from it big hand to Bird Brain and it's begin to rampage.

"Oh great it's nearly work look like we're need more one big moon cake now."Said Kitty

"ROAR!"

"Look like it's angry."Said Chief

"RUN!"Said Po

"I will go to tell dad to make another big moon cake."Said Po

"Okay how could we captured it?"Asked Kitty

"Hey you monster at here!"Said Snaptrap and he's run to the Jade Palace and the demon is follow him.

"Oh know the Mongolian Fist Demon is go to the Jade Palace"Said Kitty

"Okay I got a big moon cake."Said Po

"MOON CAKE!"Said Chameleon and he's jump on a big moon cake and eat it again.

"Po thorw a cake to the demon."Said Dudley

"Okayyy!"Said Po

"Oh I don't need to run again!"Said Snaptrap

"Jump on the back."Said Bird Brain

Snaptrap jump on the Iron Claws but accident kick a oil that was impotant spot of the Iron Claws and make it can't move.

"ROAR!"

"Oh great we will died now!"Said Bird Brain

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Chameleon

The big moon cake was fall on Snaptrap and Bird Brain. And the Mongolian Fist Demon run to eat it.

"OUCH!"Screamed Snaptrap and Bird Brain

"Hey guys!"Said Chameleon

"Oh great we're in the cake."Said Snaptrap

10 minutes later the Mongolian Fist Demon is become small and imprisoned in the jar again.

"Okay let's send them to the Chor-Gom prison."Said Dudley

"You're read the magazine about this prison right?"Asked Kitty

"Yes."Said Dudley

"Bye-bye stniky rat."Said Po

"I will be back one day and revenge!"Said Snaptrap

"Okay to thanks all of you for help us I will cook a dinner to you four."Said Po

"Thanks Po."Said Kitty

"Okay let's go I'm hungry again now."Said Dudley 


End file.
